


When the Moon is Full

by LucindaRemyJohnson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Danger, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mates, Romance, Smut, Werewolves, trigger warning - sexual assault/ attempted rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaRemyJohnson/pseuds/LucindaRemyJohnson
Summary: Jade Crowley has never been particularly lucky. From her quiet and introverted demeanor, to the fact that her sister and mother were absolutely nothing like her - all movie star looks, charming personalties, and absolutely no issue being the center of attention.The epitome of perfection, and they certainly never let her forget it.But when Jade finds herself cornered downtown after midnight, it seemed her luck had hit an all-time low.Enter Justin Lane, a wolf who had abandoned his pack nearly five years ago. Justin finds her in trouble, and it's an automatic reaction to shift into his wolf.There's just one problem.Humans aren't supposed to know about the existence of wolves, and Justin may well have just put Jade's life in danger by allowing himself to be exposed.It also doesn't help that she makes his wolf howl louder than any full moon ever did. .
Relationships: Jade Crowley/Justin Lane
Comments: 22
Kudos: 15





	1. Jade

**TRIGGER WARNING:**

**Sexual Assault/ Attempted Rape**

"I'll see you guys next week!" I called, waving as I stepped out of the crowded bar and onto the drastically quieter street.

I zipped up my jacket and stuffed my hands in the pockets as I started the relatively short walk back to my apartment.

It wasn't the best neighborhood, but I'd certainly lived in worse. If anything, this was considered the lap of luxury.

I made the split second decision to cut down an alley to shorten my walk in the cold, the only sound my heeled boots as they clicked along the cement.

"Now what's a pretty girl like you doing out here this late at night?"

I spun around to face the voice and was greeted by a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties, a gruff beard covering the lower half of his face.

I dug my nails into my palms, taking a step back as I prepared to make a run for it. This guy had bad news written all over him.

"Seems like we've got ourself a quiet one, Brody."

I whipped my head around, immediately spotting a second man, probably around the same age, but he was bigger and _far_ more intimidating.

And he was blocking my escape route.

"Doesn't really bother us either way." said the second man, unashamed in his open perusal of my body.

It made my skin crawl.

"Let me go." I said, attempting to put as much authority in my voice as I could, but what chance did I _honestly_ have?

I was 5'4 and couldn't lift more than eighty pounds if my life depended on it.

"Sure," said the first man, drawing my attention back to him, "Right after we're done."

Before I could open my mouth again, the second man stepped up behind me, one arm around my middle, pinning my arms to my sides, and one by my neck where he was currently holding a knife.

"Oh my god!" I screamed, "Let me go!"

A swift punch landed to my stomach, the only thing keeping me standing the man behind me as the first man grabbed a fistful of my hair in his hand and yanked my face up to his.

"Keep your fucking mouth shut and we just might make this enjoyable for you."

He pressed his lips against mine, the odor of alcohol strong as he shoved his tongue into my mouth.

I struggled between them, managing to scream for help again before the man in front of me slapped me, the immediate sting making tears cloud my vision.

_Why was this happening to me?_

"Shut. Your fucking. Mouth." snapped the man behind me, the knife against my throat drawing blood. The warmth as it trickled down my neck was a stark contrast to the otherwise frigid air.

The man in front of me began fumbling with the button on my jeans, and fresh dread swept through me.

They were actually going to do this.

"Please stop." I begged, shaking as my breath came in sharp pants, "Please don't -"

"Get your fucking hands off her."

My eyes widened as I saw the man who'd spoken further down the alley, eyes narrowed as he approached us. It was too dark to make out much, but his hair looked _white_ it was so bright.

I'd never been more relieved in my life.

"This doesn't concern you. Fuck off." said the one behind me, sliding his hand up to grope my breast, and when I immediately struggled against him, the knife nicked my skin again.

And then everything happened very, _very_ quickly.

One moment the man who'd come to my rescue was, well, a _man_ and then suddenly very much _not_ a man.

_He was a fucking wolf. A giant, white as snow, fucking wolf._

There was no way I'd had this much to drink.

But before I could think about it at all, the man behind me had shoved me away from them, my hands barely managing to catch my fall as I scrambled back to my feet and past the wolf.

I didn't go further though, spinning around to watch the scene unfold.

The _literal wolf_ barred his teeth at the two retreating men, who had moments ago been terrifying to me, and I couldn't deny I took quite a good deal of pleasure from watching the horrified look on their faces.

They deserved it. They deserved worse. They were vile - one of the worst kinds of people. I couldn't even think about what they would've done.

As if spurred on by my thoughts, the wolf lunged for the man who'd been in front of me, knocking him to the ground and tearing into his throat. He hadn't even had time to scream.

The second man ran, yelling as he booked it down the alley, but he didn't make it far before the wolf had torn into his leg, knocking him to the ground and tearing into his throat the same as he'd done with the first man.

And suddenly you could've heard a pin drop.

The wolf turned, piercing gray eyes holding mine as he slowly approached me, blood staining the white around his mouth.

And I couldn't fucking breathe.

What had I just seen? Moments ago he'd been - and now he was -

"You were a person..." I murmured, my vision getting hazy as my adrenaline began to crash, "And now..." I stumbled backwards, hitting the brick of the building as I struggled to stay on my feet.

The wolf took another step toward me before things began to shift and stretch and change and then -

He was a man again.

A very fit, very _naked_ man.

He stepped forward, concerned eyes watching me closely as he said, "Please tell me you're not about to pass o-"

And then everything went black.


	2. Justin

I was a fucking idiot.

A _giant_ fucking idiot.

But what choice did I have? Those bastard's deserved it for what they were doing to her

_Jade Crowley_

I'd found her I.D in her wallet so I at least knew who the fuck I had at my house

_I was such a fucking idiot._

It was one of the three main rules that were drilled into my head since birth: humans can't know about our existence unless you're mated to one

And now this human knew about me - and I had no idea if I would be able to convince her that what she'd seen hadn't been real. If I couldn't..

I clenched my teeth against the growl that threatened to tear from my throat, because despite everything _,_ this human - _Jade_ \- smelled _so god damn good._ It had been impossible to ignore from the second I'd left Quinn's and headed home

Naturally I'd followed the scent, but when I'd heard her screaming - I'd already known those mother fuckers were going to die, whether they released her the first time I asked or not.

She had been terrified - _who the fuck wouldn't have been_ \- but she'd seemed relieved to see me

And then, as usual for humans, totally shocked.

I should've known she'd faint. She'd just been _assaulted_ and then seen me shift...even on a good day, it wouldn't have been an easy pill to swallow.

I had initially wanted to take her home, but the address on her I.D. was a state over, and since she was walking here, it was obvious she must have recently moved.

The fact that she was at my place was both a blessing and a curse. Being able to take her home could have made her think the whole thing was an alcohol induced nightmare, but I also wouldn't have known for sure what she believed.

And if I didn't know, the Clan would want to.

There was no way I wanted her anywhere near them. She was way too...delicate.

And they would either change her or kill her.

I took in her sleeping form on my bed - the only real piece of furniture save the dinner table that I had in this studio apartment - and it was hard not to stare

She was beautiful, and my wolf wouldn't be silenced about it, no matter what I said

There was no way that this woman was my _mate_. She didn't even know what the word meant.

It was a ridiculous thought to even entertain

But still

Her full, pink lips were slightly parted, her breathing coming slow and even as her eyelashes cast shadows across her cheeks, pointing to the smattering of freckles that dotted her tanned skin. Her curly hair was dark brown and fell just past her shoulders - and her fucking _eyes_

They may have been closed now, but I knew that eyes like glazed toffee waited to be _utterly drowned i_

My ears pricked at the shift in her breathing, and moments later she began to stir on the bed

Her slightest movement had her scent wafting over me, and I had to forcibly clench the kitchen counter to keep myself away from her

_My wolf wanted out_

There was no fucking way

A few moments later her eyes flickered open, and not even a second later she bolted upright, immediately meeting my gaze

"Oh my fucking god." she gasped, pushing herself off the bed and against the wall, putting as much distance as possible between us, "There's no way.

"Look, I don't know what you think happened, but -

She cut me off immediately, eyes narrowed as she snapped, "You know exactly what I think happened - what I _know_ happened. You - you - you're a fucking _wolf_!

Well, so much for that idea

I watched her carefully, studying her body's reaction to me. Her heart was beating a rapid rhythm in her chest, her breathing coming faster as she kept her eyes glued to me.

_But,_ her cheeks were flushed and her pupils were dilated. She didn't necessarily smell of fear either

What a strange woman. What normal person was in the presence of a fucking _monster_ and wasn't shitting themselves

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked, eyes still narrowed in suspicion.

I forced a deep breath through my nose and said, "The address on your I.D.s wrong.

Her eyes flashed to her purse on the nightstand, her bottom lip between her teeth as she seemed to be thinking back to what had happened last night _other_ than seeing me

"Oh god," she whispered, the realization of what had happened to her last night hitting her in force, "You saved me.

I was sure my eyebrows had disappeared into my hairline as I asked, "What?

"They were...they..." she shook her head, clearing her throat before moving to sit back on the bed, "You know what you did. I just - thank you for stopping them.

"I killed them." I snapped, trying to rid her of the slight awe in her tone

Instead she simply shrugged, "They deserved it.

Maybe this woman was crazy. There was seemingly no other explanation for why she was handling all of this as well as she was.

Though my wolf certainly had no issue with her words.

"So," she said, plucking her purse from the nightstand before looking back at me, "Am I like a prisoner here...or can I go home?"

I hadn't exactly thought of that, but it wasn't like I could keep her here against her will.

But the thought of her leaving immediately had me digging my nails back into the countertop.

"I'm not going to keep you here, Jade." I said evenly, trying to ignore the way she looked at me as I spoke her name, "But I can't promise that you'll be safe if you do."

At least it was the truth.

Her eyes widened in shock as she asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Humans aren't supposed to know about us. The ones that do are either mated to a wolf, they're turned by the Clan, or they're killed.

" _Excuse me?_ " she asked, standing from the bed, "Look, I'm not going to tell anyone about your... _genetics_ ," As she spoke she was moving toward the door and I felt my restraint slipping, "So no need to worry about the Clan - or whoever."

Before she made it to the door I stepped in front of it, crossing my arms over my chest as I said, "It's not that simple."

She took a small step back, frowning as she asked, "Why not?

"Because the Clan is connected to every wolf in the world. Believe me when I say they know. There's just no telling when they'll show up. I'm sure they have more pressing matters at the moment."

She was silent for less than a heartbeat before she exploded

"Are you fucking insane? So I'm just supposed to live the rest of my life looking over my shoulder? Find some fucking _wolf_ _mate?_ This is _bat shit crazy._

The thought of her finding a mate seemed to snap the tentative control I had over my wolf, because before I registered moving, I'd pressed her into the wall, my hands either side of her head.

"I can promise you one thing, sweetheart," I murmured, my wolf howling as she leaned slightly toward me, "If I find out you're trying to find a mate, I'll kill every single fucking one of them

Her breath hitched at my words, lightly glazed eyes meeting mine as she asked, "And why would you do that? I don't even know your name.

I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled from my chest as I shook my head at myself.

All of this was so fucking backwards.

"My mom would've kicked my ass into next week for that." I chuckled, enjoying the small smile that graced her lips more than I should've, "I'm Justin Lane. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jade."

I watched as her eyes dilated, pupils framed by a ring of gold as she whispered, "I really like the way you say my name."

I smirked, allowing myself to brush her hair behind her shoulder, fingers lingering along her clavicle, "Let me ask you something."

She nodded but said nothing, so I continued.

"Do you feel..." I struggled to find the words, unsure how something like this would feel for her - for a human.

"Weird?" she offered, "Like I have no idea who you are, but something about you is magnetic?"

_Magnetic._

That was exactly what it was.


	3. Jade

A cup of coffee heavily spiked with whiskey later and I was starting to see a bright side to my indefinite vacation with this man.

This _sexy_ man.

But I had so many questions and no idea if he'd answer any of them.

Most pressingly, _why the hell did I want him to fuck my brains out?_

It was like focusing on anything other than that took more effort than it should, but I was worried to say anything if he didn't feel whatever this was too. I mean how would I even have explained it?

Instead I settled on an equally intriguing question.

"So can you just turn into a wolf whenever you want?"

We were sitting cross-legged side by side on his bed, a second cup of coffee for each of us.

He snorted, rolling his eyes as he said, "Call it a gift."

"I would." I said honestly.

I couldn't imagine how freeing the experience must've been. There was no way humans could ever feel like that, no matter how hard we tried.

If he wanted to, he could just wolf out and leave. Live in the woods and not have to deal with _anyone_. God, I'd never heard of anything better.

If I had the option, I'd disappear for years.

Maybe forever.

Before Justin could ask - because his raised eyebrow was a dead giveaway- I asked another question.

"What happened to the cut on my neck?"

His cheeks flushed, eyes flicking to my throat briefly before he gruffly said, "Advantages of wolf saliva."

Wolf saliva.

_Wolf saliva._

Holy shit, he had _licked my neck._

I was more shocked that I was upset I couldn't remember it than upset that he'd done it. I mean, I didn't even know this man, but I was drooling over him!

I opened my mouth to call him on it, but it seemed he was _very_ done with this particular line of questioning.

"Where's your family?"

I frowned, taking a sip of my drink while I tried to think of the easiest way to talk about my family.

It wasn't like I'd left on great terms.

Not like we'd ever _been_ on great terms.

"They live in New York City."

He seemed surprised, shifting his body to face me more fully.

"Really? But your I.D. said you lived in Seattle."

"I haven't been home in a while." I said, clearing my throat, "What about your family?"

"Why not?" he asked, ignoring my question.

I huffed out an annoyed breath, cutting my eyes to his as I asked, "Why are you so nosey?"

He smirked, seemingly unbothered as he said, "You can't answer a question with a question."

"You didn't answer my question at all." I countered, checking my phone for the millionth time - but nothing.

Not that it was surprising. The only girls I knew were the girls from the bar I worked at - and it wasn't like we made it a habit of hanging out _outside_ of work.

I had moved to Oregon a few weeks ago - another shitty, fast move in a line of many - so I didn't exactly have _friends_ here.

"My family lives near Mount Ashland, far west of here." he said pointedly.

I had no idea where Mount Ashland was - and how far west? Did they live in the mountains? Were they all wolves? Why didn't he live there?

In fact, why was a wolf living in the city anyway? It didn't really seem like it would afford him the same freedom that he'd crave.

Then again, what the fuck did I know about him or his kind? He'd just been a fairytale before last night.

"We don't get along." I said honestly, "Why don't you live with them? Away from the city?"

His gray eyes held mine for a moment, a million emotions seeming to swirl there before he copied my own words, "We don't get along."

The thought was intriguing to say the least. What did it mean? Was it to do with what he was? Or was it some normal family reason?

"Are they all wolves too?"

He arched an eyebrow, a light smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as he asked, "Now who's the nosey one?"

I scoffed, shaking my head as I argued, "I guarantee that your life is _so_ much more interesting than mine. Aside from that, I'm already fucked for knowing you, so you might as well spill the beans."

"You're not fucked." he disagreed, "But yes, I'm from a long line of wolves."

"When did you leave?" I asked, ignoring the first part of his sentence entirely.

"A long time ago." he said evenly, clearly not a fan of _this_ line of questioning either.

"I left home a year ago. It seems like a lot longer than that on most days though." I said, the words tumbling from my lips before I could stop myself. I had no idea why I'd felt the need to say that.

There was a long silence that followed, but I refused to look at him, choosing to stare blankly into the mug in my hands even though I could feel his eyes boring into the side of my head.

"Five years." he said, breaking the silence as he stood from the bed, "Are you hungry?"

The quick change of topic surprised me, my brain struggling to catch up with the completely normal question.

And why did his _completely normal question_ inspire a list of highly inappropriate fantasies?

"I don't want to put you out -"

"I think we can call it even considering it's my fault you're here." he said with a wry smirk, turning to pull open the fridge, "What do you like?"

Watching him lean into the fridge, the muscles in his back flexing as he shifted some things around, it was impossible not to imagine running my hands all over him. It was impossible not to imagine my nails digging into those strong muscles as he _dominated_ me.

Because somehow I knew that's how it'd be with him. Absolutely all consuming.

And when I opened my mouth to answer his innocent question, the breathy reply I gave didn't even _sound_ like me.

"Depends on what you've got."

I could see him tense, a moment of silence passing between us before he turned to look at me, shutting the fridge door as deep gray eyes held me captive.

_Why was he so beautiful?_

"Tell me something, Jade." he said, slowly walking back over to me, "Are you flirting with me?"

I could feel my cheeks flame as I looked away from him, unable to keep my heart from pounding against my ribcage.

"Because the funny thing about wolves is that we have a pretty keen sense of smell." he murmured, voice directly in front of me and drawing my eyes back to him, "And suddenly you smell even more _delicious_ than you did before. Not to mention this pretty little blush."

His fingers lightly trailed my cheek, sparks racing across my skin at the simple touch as I found myself unable to tear my eyes from his.

And I couldn't stop the shuddered breath that escaped me when his fingers moved down my neck, tracing the tops of my breasts that were surely tinged pink too.

"But trust me on this, sweetheart," he said, fingers sliding back up to my neck, lightly wrapping around my throat as he forced my eyes to his, "You don't want to do this with me. I'm not some prince charming."

I had no idea where the sudden burst of confidence came from, but the soft pressure of his hand on my throat was doing _nothing_ to ease the persistent burn that settled in my core.

I had no idea why, but Justin had me more worked up than any man ever had, and he'd barely even touched me.

But god did I want him to.

"Who said I was looking for Prince Charming?" I asked, enjoying the slightly surprised look that crossed his face before he managed to school his features.

He leaned down, his face inches from mine as he asked, tone amused, "What are you looking for?"

He was putting the ball entirely in my court, and although I didn't really know how I affected him - if at all - it was hard to misread signs as obvious as these.

At the very least, it seemed he wanted to fuck me, which was all I could think about anyway with him as close as he was.

It didn't take much, the smallest moment forward on my part, and my lips brushed his as I whispered, "I want you to fuck me, Justin."

The growl that rumbled through his chest made my core clench, and when the hand on my neck tightened as he pressed his lips more firmly against mine, I knew that I was utterly fucked at resisting him from the very beginning.

I sure did know how to pick them.


	4. Justin

I was so fucked.

I knew that doing this was a terrible idea - especially since I was almost positive that this delicate human was my mate.

But that was the problem.

How the fuck was I supposed to resist her? It had taken all my restraint not to do exactly _this_ \- her soft body underneath mine, my mouth on her neck, her chest, her _lips_ \- and now that I was, I didn't think stopping was an option.

Her nails dug into my shoulders when I nipped at a particularly sensitive spot below her ear, enjoying the breathy moan that left her lips more than I probably should've.

But fuck if I cared. She was _perfect_.

And since I had no intention of biting her, there was no reason either of us ever _really_ had to know if she was my mate or not. I would figure out what to do about the Clan and then she'd be back to her life.

Her _normal_ life.

My wolf wasn't a fan of that idea at all.

I shoved all those thoughts from my mind, focusing on the fucking _goddess_ before me.

_Underneath me._

I slipped my fingers to the hem of her shirt, lightly tracing the soft skin of her stomach as I asked, "Can I take this off?"

That fucking blush had spread to the tops of her breasts and I _longed_ to see how far it went.

Her pupils were blown wide, only a slim ring of gold surrounding a pool of black glazed desire.

I could only imagine how I looked.

"Yes," she whispered, pushing herself up into a sitting position so I could pull the offensive fabric from her.

_And fuck, she was more perfect than I'd imagined._

Her breasts were incased in baby blue lace, the color a beautiful contrast to her sun-kissed skin.

And that _fucking blush_ covered her chest and disappeared beneath her bra, and I couldn't stop myself from leaning forward to press teasing, open-mouthed kisses to the exposed skin, my fingers dancing along the clasp of her bra.

She didn't wait for me to ask, her fingers instead replacing mine and freeing the clasp.

_Fuck._

"You are so fucking perfect." I groaned, my eyes taking in her breasts, tinted pink and nipples hard.

She bit her lip, the flicker of uncertainty in her eyes obvious, but I couldn't even begin to fathom why.

"I could play with you for _hours,_ sweetheart."

I took great pleasure in hearing her breath hitch, her eyes betraying just how much she liked the sound of that.

"You're wearing too many clothes." she said, a flirty smile on her face as she tugged at my shirt, "Off."

I chuckled, "Whatever the lady wants."

"Don't tempt me." she murmured, her eyes glued to my chest as I tossed my shirt to the floor.

"Have any naughty ideas running around in that head of yours, Jade?" I asked, arching a brow as I pushed her back onto the bed, resting my weight on my forearms above her.

"You have no idea."

This I had to hear. God knew I had plenty about her.

But she shook her head, "Please just fuck me."

I snorted, shifting my weight to one arm so that I could trace my fingers along the waistband of her jeans.

"Even if you're not willing to share, I'm nowhere near done exploring."

She bit her lip, her heartbeat thundering against her ribcage as she watched me carefully.

"Can I take these off too?"

She paused for a moment, her teeth worrying her lip red before she said, "You don't have to...you know..."

She cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't love it.

"Don't have to what?" I asked, pulling her pants down and leaving her in nothing but a scrap of lace.

_She was going to fucking kill me._

"I've never...gotten off like that. It's just not for me."

"What?"

I couldn't help my shocked tone - how the fuck had no one gotten this goddess to shatter on their tongue?

"It's just too intimate. I can't...relax." she said, fidgeting as I trailed my fingers along her inner thighs.

"Will you let me try?"

She huffed out a slightly annoyed breath before saying, "As long as you don't get mad when it doesn't happen."

"You let me worry about that." I said, confident that she had just been with absolute idiots who didn't know the first thing about eating a woman out.

I slipped between her thighs, pressing teasing kisses and bites to the soft skin, brushing over her lace-covered-cunt before repeating the process on the other leg.

I could smell her arousal, but I could tell she really _wasn't_ relaxed, and that just wouldn't do.

"How do you like to be touched, Jade?"

Her eyes widened as she sat up on her elbows to look down at me, "I - I don't know!"

I smirked, pressing my thumb into her clit and watching as she gasped, hips bucking forward.

"You seem like the type to like the build up." I murmured, moving my thumb in light circles. "Slow torture leading up to a blinding release."

I could _smell_ her dripping cunt and couldn't wait to fucking _devour_ her.

" _Oh_ ," she gasped, head tilting back momentarily before her eyes were right back on me.

And I couldn't wait any more.

I leaned forward, sliding my tongue over her cunt, the lace already soaked with the evidence of her arousal.

She moaned, dropping back down as her fingers dug into the sheets.

I teased her a moment longer but was soon pushing her panties to the side, finally able to taste her - and the growl that rumbled through my chest was unavoidable.

Though Jade didn't seem to notice, her mouth slightly parted as a low moan slipped past her lips.

_My wolf was fucking **howling**._

I drew small figure-eights over her clit, relishing in the way she bucked against my mouth, stuttered pants leaving her lips as she teetered closer and closer to the edge.

_Claim her!_

I shoved my wolf down, growling as I pushed two fingers into her tight cunt - and she fucking _moaned_ _my name._

"Oh fuck -" she gasped, one of her hands going to my hair as I arched my fingers inside her, "That's so good."

My cock grew harder at her praise - and though I often enjoyed giving just as much as receiving, I'd never been particularly affected by a woman's words.

Until Jade.

I leaned up, using my thumb to stroke her clit as I wrapped the fingers of my free hand around her throat, pumping my fingers a bit faster, harder.

"Be a good girl and come on my fingers, sweetheart."

And not even a second later her body tensed, thighs trapping my hand between them as she shook, the most _delicious_ moans leaving her lips.

"You're fucking beautiful." I groaned, capturing her moans with a kiss as I continued to tease her.

"Please," she begged, both hands tangled in my hair - _pulling_ , "Please, please, _please_ let me touch you."

I'd honestly expected her to ask me to fuck her - the fact that she _wanted_ to touch me -

"You can do whatever you want." I murmured, watching a small smirk appear on her face a moment before I ended up on my back, her curly hair a halo around her face as she looked down at me.

"Whatever I want?" she asked, placing light kisses down my chest, the hand not supporting her weight lightly rubbing my cock through my jeans.

I simply grunted in response, doing everything in my power to keep my hands out of her hair. To keep from shoving down my pants and making her choke on my cock. To making her _beg me_ to fuck her.

"What if I wanted you to come in my mouth?"

The question pushed my wolf further forward than I'd ever allowed him around a human, and instead of the fear I _expected_ to see on Jade's face, she just looked fucking _aroused_.

She didn't wait for a response, her fingers making quick work of my belt, but before she could toss it from the bed, I caught it, smirking at her raised brow.

I ignored the question in her eyes, setting it beside me on the bed while holding her gaze.

"I have no idea what I'm getting into, do I?" she asked, but by the slight smirk on her face, I could tell she wasn't opposed.

"Not a chance, sweetheart." I chuckled, leaning back against the pillows to watch her as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of my boxers, slowly pulling them down.

Her eyes widened as my cock sprang forward, aching for her mouth - _her fucking cunt._

_Claim her!_

I dug my fingers into the sheets, forcing myself not to move as she leaned forward, pressing the lightest of kisses along my shaft, her eyes meeting mine as she took me in her hand and trailed her tongue along the head of my cock.

I had never been with a human who even _remotely_ brought out my wolf, but with Jade? It was like he was _clawing_ to get out.

And I had no idea what would happen if he did. She was _human_ and he wanted her to be _fucked. Mated._

Who the fuck even knew if she could handle that? If she'd even want to?

And then she wrapped those sinfully fucking delicious lips around my cock and began to suck.

" _Fucking hell,_ "

_Claim her!_

She flipped her hair to one side with her free hand, all the while her other continued to stroke my cock in time with her mouth.

And ev _ery fucking time_ she came up she would swirl the tip of her tongue along the underside of my dick in a way that made me want to gather her unruly mane of hair in my hands as I fucked her face.

She picked up her pace, my cock hitting the back of her throat repeatedly, and I couldn't keep in the almost _feral_ groan that tore from my chest.

I felt my claws push free, the sound of sheets tearing echoing through the room, but instead of stopping - instead of _being afraid like she fucking should be_ \- it only made her work faster, her eyes on mine the entire time - as if it was a fucking challenge.

And I couldn't stop myself from taking the bait, wrapping her hair around my fist and forcing her to take my cock repeatedly, the way her eyes watered making me _fucking pulse._

_Claim her!_

God I needed my wolf to stop, or I just fucking might.

"You're such a good fucking girl." I groaned, watching as she clenched her thighs together at my words.

"Such a good girl sucking my cock. Is it making you wet, Jade?"

It was a rhetorical question, because I could _smell_ that it was, but the way her nails dug into my hips and her eyes darkened was confirmation enough.

But I wanted to hear her say it.

I pulled her off my cock, momentarily distracted by the trail of saliva that connected her delectable mouth to me, before tightening the hand in her hair.

"I asked you a question."

Her eyes were dilated and unfocused, glazed with lust - and my wolf fucking howled at the knowledge that it was because of _us._

_Claim her!_

I growled against my wolf's insistence, tugging her hair harder as I repeated my question, "Does sucking my cock make you wet, Jade?"

Her breathing was still ragged but she nodded anyway, "Yes,"

This woman was going to be the fucking death of me.

She stuck her tongue out, wetting her bottom lip as her eyes went back to my straining erection, hard and angry _for her._

But there was no way I wasn't about to fuck her.

I pulled her back up to my lips by the hand in her hair, immediately sliding my tongue along hers.

"Justin," she pouted against my lips, attempting to pull back, "I wasn't done yet."

I chuckled, nipping her bottom lip before saying, "I want to come in this tight little pussy."

I slid my hand between us, easily pushing two fingers into her dripping cunt.

" _Oh god,_ " she moaned, her eyes fluttering shut for a moment, "Do whatever you want."

_Claim her!_

I rolled her onto her back, easily slipping between her thighs to tease my cock along her slick heat.

"Stop teasing me." she groaned, her hips bucking against mine as I pressed kisses to her neck and chest, teasing her breasts with my teeth.

And when she arched further into my touch I at least knew she liked _some_ things rough.

"You've been teasing me since the moment I fucking saw you."

Before she could ask the question no doubt poised on the tip of her tongue, I pushed into her.

And _fuck_ if she didn't feel _divine_.

Her eyes widened, a sharp inhale pressing her breasts against my chest as her nails dug into my shoulders, a breathless exhale against my lips as she said, " _You feel perfect."_

I buried my face against her neck, ignoring the howling in my head as my wolf _begged_ me to mark her, instead focusing on her.

"Tell me how you want me to fuck you, sweetheart." I murmured, moving languidly against her.

Her breath caught in her throat at the question, her cunt fluttering around me as she met my eyes.

She bit her lip, her hands sliding up into the hair at the nape of my neck.

_Fuck, she was so goddamn gorgeous._

"Fuck me how you've been wanting to." she said finally, "Fuck me how you would if you stopped holding back."

I had never been this hard in my life.

"Fucking hell." I muttered, capturing her lips in another kiss before saying, "Don't be afraid to tell me to stop."

She smirked against my mouth as she said, "I won't want you to. Now shut up and fuck me, J."

I immediately shifted, hitching both of her legs onto my shoulders and pressing forward, smirking at the immediate reaction the sudden change had.

I could feel I was hitting her g-spot on every stroke, her breathing coming in sharp pants as her fingers tightened in my hair, eyes beginning to roll back as her thighs started shaking.

_She was so fucking beautiful._

"Look at me, Jade."

Her eyes immediately snapped open, the gold of her irises completely obliterated by her pupils as she began to squirm beneath me.

"It's so good." she moaned, "It's _so so good._ "

"Are you going to come for me?" I asked, thrusting into her particularly roughly, "Can you come without me touching your clit, Jade?"

" _Ohmygodyes,_ " the words came out as one continuous stream as she came undone around me, her cunt clenching around my cock.

I knew my wolf wanted me to fuck her from behind. _I_ wanted to fuck her from behind.

But there was no way in hell that I'd be able to stop myself from sinking my teeth into her throat - it was asking for trouble.

So I rolled onto my back, pulling her with me so that she straddled my lap.

" _God, Justin,_ " she groaned, head dropping back and exposing the long line of her neck, "That's so deep."

I pulled her down, trapping her against my chest with one arm across her back, the other hand on her waist as I pushed her up high enough that I could pound into her from below her.

" _Oh my god!_ " she gasped, immediately writhing against the building pressure as I easily kept her pinned to my chest.

I moved my free hand to her ass, groaning as the slap I deposited had her clenching my cock even harder.

"Do you like it when I spank you?"

"Yes," she gasped, "I love it, I love it."

I captured her lips in another kiss, bringing my hand down on her ass two more times before she was shuddering above me, and I couldn't help but grab her hips in both hands and _fuck her_.

" _Yes, yes, yes!"_ she shrieked, a new series of spasms wracking her body and pulling me over the edge with her.

And I'd never come so hard _in my life._

" _Fucking hell,_ " I breathed the words against her temple, pressing tender kisses there as I waited for her heartbeat to return to a more normal pace.

"You've probably ruined all other men for me." she said with a breathless laugh, her muscles shaking as she tried to push her self off me. "How's anybody supposed to compare?"

The thought of her with anyone other than me inspired something so feral in me that I knew the only explanation was that this tiny human was my mate.

What the fuck was I supposed to say? Was I even supposed to say anything?

Instead I tightened my hands on her waist, keeping her stretched around my cock as I said, "If you talk about fucking other people while I'm literally buried in your cunt, I'm clearly not doing a good enough job."

Her eyes widened and she immediately shook her head, but I'd already flipped our positions, hooking one of her legs over my arm as I slowly fucked into her.

It was a delirious kind of torture to have her still spasming cunt gripping me like a vice.

"You shouldn't be thinking about anyone other than me when I'm fucking you." I murmured against her ear, nipping the delicate skin just below her jaw before fucking into her harder while keeping the same slow pace.

Each thrust drew a louder whine from her lips, and sooner than later she was a writhing mess beneath me again, her nails digging into my arms as she came.

But I didn't stop, keeping the same pace as I teased her clit with the hand not supporting my weight above her.

She immediately shook her head, her breathing getting faster as she begged, "I can't - _oh god_ \- I - _please_ \- I can't -"

But she was coming even as she tried to force the words out, her back arching from the bed, and I couldn't help but attack her breasts, sucking her nipples into my mouth as I continued to fuck her through it.

And only when she was a shuddering mess did I pull out and roll off her, immediately tugging her into my side and pulling the blankets over us.

I wanted to speak, but I didn't know what to say. Didn't know how to ask if she'd liked what I'd done to her.

She'd been close to my wolf. There's no way she wouldn't have seen him in my eyes.

Yet her heartbeat was slowing down, her breathing evening out, and a few moments after that I could tell that she was asleep.

_She was asleep._

The fact that she felt comfortable enough to fall asleep had to mean that she felt _something_ for me. She had to know that I wouldn't hurt her.

And even though my wolf was pissed that I hadn't marked her, I could tell he wasn't as restless as he had been.

Because even though I _hadn't_ claimed her, it felt like a part of me was tied to her anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Hope I made up for it. 
> 
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> This is another original that I'm working on over on Inkitt, but I figured I'd post it here in case anyone was interested.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
